1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical imaging lens assembly, and more particularly to an optical imaging lens assembly having multiple lens elements.
2. Related Art
In recent years, with the rise of mobile electronic device featuring camera functionalities, the demand for miniaturized camera lenses increases exponentially. The photo-sensing device, e.g. a sensor, of an ordinary photographing camera is commonly selected from a charge coupled device (CCD) and a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS). In addition, as the advancing semiconductor manufacturing technology enables the miniaturization of the pixel size of sensors, there is an increasing demand for compact camera lenses featuring better image quality.
A conventional high resolution camera lens usually comprises an aperture placed in front of the camera lens and four lens elements. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,365,920 discloses an optical lens system for taking image which comprises a first lens element and a second lens element that are both glass spherical lens elements. The first lens element and the second lens element are bonded to each other to form a doublet lens element for correcting chromatic aberration. However, it is difficult to manufacture the doublet lens element due to the difficult process of bonding the glass lens elements. In addition, with the development of electronic devices heading toward the direction of light in weight and small in size, the weight and the high manufacturing costs of the conventional high resolution spherical camera lens become a problem. Therefore, the inventors recognize that an optical imaging system capable of improving the image quality of mobile electronic devices as well as miniaturizing the overall size of the camera lens equipped therewith is urgently needed.